


Roughing It

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angsty moment, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: One of Lucifer's ideas for a little trip with his demon doesn't work out as planned.





	Roughing It

Lucifer sighed deeply. "Alright, I admit it. This may not have been such a good idea after all."  
  
Maze just glared at him. "You think?"  
  
"Maze-"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Seeing the belligerent expression on his demon's face, the devil sighed again. "Never mind."  
  
There was nothing he could say, really. She was right, and he had been wrong. He hated it when that happened during one of their arguments.  
  
With hindsight, going on an all day hiking tour without checking the weather reports first had definitely been a bad idea. In his defense, Lucifer could only say that the last few days had been perfectly fine, sunny and with barely a breeze. And today had started out fine as well.  
  
They had easily reached the place he had selected for their lunch break, a beautiful spot high on a mountainside, with a lovely view over the wooded valley below. There they'd rested a bit, eaten the sandwiches they'd packed, and then started on the route back down into the valley where they'd left the car. How was he to know that the weather would suddenly change? This was probably his father's doing.  
  
Before he could brood further on that possibility, Maze pulled him out of his thoughts. "We need to find shelter before the storm breaks loose."  
  
The demon looked around, studying the mountainside carefully.  
  
"That way."  
  
She left the path and made her way up the slope on the right, moving purposefully through the trees and shrubs. Wondering briefly what had made her choose that particular direction, but trusting her instincts, Lucifer followed.  
  
A few minutes later, the demon's instincts were proven right - as they usually were - when a vertical rock face appeared between the trees. A few yards further on, a narrow opening in the rocks promised a cave of some sort. Maze slipped inside without hesitation, disappearing in the darkness. The devil paused for a second, trying to see what lay before him, but he could only see a few feet of rocky floor and walls. With a mental shrug, he stepped forward into the cave.  
  
The entrance was relatively narrow, but still high and broad enough that he could walk without stooping or brushing the walls. After a few yards, the passage opened up into a fairly substantial cave. As the devil's eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he could see Maze further inside, surveying the space. When she heard him come in, she turned to him.  
  
"This will have to do. No signs of dampness or water, so it probably stays dry in here during storms."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Lucifer looked around, then made his way over to a low, broad ledge that ran along a section of cave wall that was relatively smooth. There he took off his backpack and sat down.  
  
"Let's get comfortable while we wait out the storm."  
  
He looked expectantly at his demon and patted the spot next to himself. Maze just snorted in derision.  
  
"You don't get it, do you. That storm is going to last for hours. By the time it's passed, it will be dark. We're going to have to spend the night here."  
  
As Lucifer stared at her in surprise, Maze glared at him. "So unless you want to freeze your ass off during the night, I suggest you get up and help me collect firewood."  
  
With that, she dumped her own backpack next to his and disappeared through the opening of the cave. Sighing deeply again, Lucifer went after her.  
  
Outside, it had grown noticeably darker in the short time they'd been inside. Huge, threatening clouds were covering most of the sky, blocking out the rays of the afternoon sun. The first gusts of wind were shaking the trees, harbingers of the coming tempest.  
  
Lucifer just caught a glimpse of his demon heading off to the right, so he chose to go left, picking up any dead, dry branches and other pieces of wood he could find. When his arms were full, he headed back to the cave. Inside, Maze was just dropping her own load in a corner opposite to where they'd left their backpacks. He followed her example, and then smiled at her.  
  
"There. That should make a nice fire."  
  
All that got him was another derisive snort. "We need enough firewood to last until tomorrow morning. This is barely enough to keep a small fire going for an hour. So get your ass back out there and keep collecting."  
  
Sighing once again, the devil complied. He quickly collected several more loads, dumping them on the rapidly growing pile before heading out again. Mindful of Maze's estimations, he kept collecting, hoping that her mood would improve a bit if he worked hard.  
  
The weather continued to worsen, though thankfully there was no rain yet. But the winds had picked up, no longer just single gusts but constant strong currents that whistled through the trees, kicking up dead leaves and dirt on the ground. And the clouds were still piling up, getting darker and more threatening by the minute. The first flashes of lightning could be seen far off towards the horizon and thunder rumbled across the valley.  
  
When he brought in another armful of firewood, Lucifer noticed a heap of fresh, leafy branches off to one side. Just as he turned to go out again, Maze appeared in the cave entrance. She was dragging several more large green branches.  
  
"Those are not firewood, are they? What are they for?"  
  
"Bedding."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Once again, the demon glared at the devil. "You heard me. Or would you prefer to sleep on the floor? If so, be my guest."  
  
Lucifer opened his mouth to argue, then thought better of it. Maze was clearly in a mood to start a fight, and he didn't want that. He just hoped she would simmer down before too long. Otherwise, things could get interesting.  
  
When he returned with his next load of wood, the pile of green branches had grown and his demon was nowhere to be found. Surveying their supply of firewood, Lucifer judged that they had enough to get through the night. Still, better to collect a bit more, instead of letting Maze catch him here, doing nothing.  
  
He had just gathered another armful of wood when the first fat raindrops fell. Lucifer hurriedly returned to the cave and found Maze already there. She had set up a rough circle of stones, and was in the process of stacking up twigs and branches into the traditional cone shape of a camp fire. Looking around, Lucifer noticed that the green branches had been stripped of their leaves, which had been laid out in a roughly rectangular shape and covered with a layer of long grasses.  
  
He was still scrutinizing this construction when Maze finished her preparations and turned to him.  
  
"Make yourself useful and light this."  
  
Suppressing a sigh at her tone, Lucifer waved a hand and flames flickered up between the pieces of wood, growing quickly until the fire was burning brightly and its crackling joined the howling of the storm outside.  
  
Once she had satisfied herself that the fire was going well, Maze turned her attention to the backpacks. She quickly removed their picnic blanket from Lucifer's pack and carried it over to the makeshift mattress. The devil hurried to her side, wordlessly assisting her with spreading the blanket over the grasses and leaves. This got him a curt nod and a marginally less dark look. Progress.  
  
Maze next turned her attention to her own backpack, rummaging around in it and finally producing a second blanket from its depths. She placed the folded blanket on their makeshift bed and turned back to the fire.  
  
Lucifer smiled up at her from his seat on the rock ledge. "Looks like we're all set for the night."  
  
That earned him another scowl from his demon. Enough was enough. With an irritated sigh, he confronted her. "Maze. Drop the attitude, will you. I know it's my fault we're in this situation, but we just have to deal with it." His tone became cajoling. "Come on. I'm sure you and I can find a way to have some fun here. After all, from what you told me it's not the first time you spent a night in a cave."  
  
This was clearly the wrong thing to say. Maze growled low in her throat.  
  
"Exactly, Lucifer!"  
  
"Huh?" The devil stared at his demon in confusion.  
  
Maze scowled. "Was there anything in the things I told you that gave you the impression that my previous experiences with living in caves were happy ones, or that I'd ever want to repeat the experience?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
It wasn't so much a lightbulb that went on in Lucifer's head, as a medium sized supernova. He and his demon had quite a bit in common. A seriously screwed up, unhappy childhood and upbringing was one of the things they shared. She hadn't told him much, but he knew enough about demons in general that he could fill in the blanks between the occasional remarks. And just like him, she had dealt with it by pushing away the painful memories and suppressing them. A strategy that Dr. Linda had warned him was not healthy, and could lead to the suppressed memories surfacing unexpectedly, usually in the most inconvenient moments.  
  
Now that he knew what he was looking for, the signs were glaringly obvious. Maze was on edge. Not an unusual state for her, especially when she was pissed off. But right now, there was a strong undercurrent of unease. Ever since they had chosen the cave as shelter, she had kept busy, constantly moving about. Now that there were no more preparations to be done, she was restless, nervous. Pacing around, compulsively checking the fire, turning again and again to the entrance and looking out into the storm.  
  
Lucifer didn't know if he had ever seen his demon this tense and jumpy. Whatever had happened in her past, it had clearly left some mental scars. The words were out of his mouth before he could think better of it. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
The death glare Maze gave him was answer enough. Lucifer smiled wryly. They really were very much alike. Time for another unhealthy coping mechanism. He held out a hand to her.  
  
"Come here."  
  
His demon looked at him suspiciously, but complied. As soon as she was within reach, he pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her to stop her from getting up again. As she wriggled around, trying to escape, he leaned forward and purred into her ear: "Since you don't want to talk, allow me to distract you, my darling."  
  
He began to place soft kisses along her jawline, working his way from her ear to her chin, then up to her lips. He kissed her gently, deepening the kiss when he felt her respond. Gradually, Maze relaxed a bit, until a particularly loud crack of thunder made her whip around and jump to her feet, demon daggers drawn. With a sigh, Lucifer stood up, too.  
  
"Mazikeen." She turned to him slowly, and the apprehensive expression on her face made his heart clench. "It's alright, Maze. We're safe here. _You're_ safe here."  
  
Lucifer reached out slowly, careful to telegraph his movements in order not to spook her further, and placed a hand on her arm, stroking it lightly.  
  
"Whatever happened to you in the past is over. You survived it, and now you're not alone anymore. I'm here, and I will protect you just as you always protect me. I promise."  
  
He pulled her into his arms, and his demon tucked her knives away and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against his chest. Lucifer rubbed her back gently, doing his best to ease the tense muscles there as he murmured soothingly to her, telling her again that they were safe, that it was only a storm, that she wasn't alone.  
  
They stayed like that for several minutes before Maze pulled away and turned her attention on the fire, adding wood and generally attending to it with single-minded focus. Lucifer returned to his seat and watched her in silence, knowing she was embarrassed about her display of emotion and needed a moment to compose herself.  
  
After a short while, Maze sat down beside him. They both remained silent for a few minutes, and then the demon edged closer and tentatively rested her head on the devil's shoulder. Lucifer wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side. Maze responded by sliding her arm around his back and leaning into him more fully. Together they sat there, watching the flames dance as they slowly consumed the wood, listening to the crackle of the fire and the raging of the storm outside their cave.  
  
It was quite cozy, really. Lucifer allowed his mind to drift, not thinking about anything in particular. He was pulled out of his reverie by the pleasurable sensation of Maze nuzzling his throat. With a happy smile he tilted his head, giving her better access and inviting her to continue her ministrations. His demon was happy to oblige, kissing, licking and sucking the sensitive skin, making him moan.  
  
She turned slightly, removing her arm from around him so she could use both hands to unbutton his shirt. That task accomplished, she pushed the fabric aside and began working her way down his chest with her mouth and hands. She took her time, lavishing attention on his nipples before moving lower. Lucifer was thoroughly enjoying himself, content to let her do as she pleased.  
  
Just as Maze reached the waistband of his trousers, a sudden gust of wind blew into the cave, cold and damp, making the devil shiver. His demon paused and looked up at him in concern, prompting him to notice that she was now kneeling on the rocky floor. That couldn't be comfortable.  
  
"I think it might be a good idea to move this somewhere more comfortable." He nodded over at their makeshift bed.  
  
Maze gave a playful bite to the smooth flesh just below his belly button, and then pushed herself to her feet. She held out a hand to him, and he let her pull him upright. Lucifer quickly shed his clothes, folding them and placing them neatly on the rock ledge before making his way over to their bed. Maze tended to the fire before following his example.  
  
The devil gingerly lowered himself to their improvised mattress, and found it surprisingly soft and comfortable. With a grin he stretched out on his back and waited for his demon to join him. Having taken off her clothes, Maze came over to the bed and picked up the second blanket. A mischievous smirk appeared on her face, and it was all the warning Lucifer got before she threw the blanket over him, covering him from head to toe.  
  
Before he could throw the offending fabric off, Maze managed to slither beneath it, lying down full length on top of him, her naked body wriggling against his in the most delicious ways. When he reached up to pull the blanket off his face, she wrapped her hands around his wrists and stopped him.  
  
"No. Leave it. Cozier this way."  
  
She pulled the edge of the blanket out of his fingers and held it down, the movement making her breasts press up against his chest. Lucifer lifted his head slightly and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He slid his hands down her arms and along her flanks until he reached the smooth globes of her ass. Taking a firm hold of those lovely cheeks, he pulled her hips against his. Maze let her legs part until they rested on either side of his, opening up for him, rubbing her center against his hard cock.  
  
Lucifer drew in a sharp breath at the first contact of her wet heat with his straining erection, and the delicious scent of their combined arousals filled his lungs. In the close atmosphere beneath the blanket, the aromas were concentrated, intensified until they became almost overwhelming. The devil grinned widely.  
  
"I like your idea of cozy."  
  
Maze hummed in agreement, then tilted her head and nibbled playfully at his throat, making him moan in delight. The storm outside was forgotten as they lost themselves in their mutual pleasure.  
  
****  
  
Lucifer opened his eyes and found himself staring up into almost total darkness. For a moment, he wondered if he had somehow ended up back in Hell. Then the memories came back. Hiking trip. Storm. Cave. Right. He let out a sigh of relief and became aware of a weight on top of him. A very familiar weight. Maze. His demon was fast asleep, the top of her head just barely brushing his chin as he looked down at her.  
  
Turning his head to the side, Lucifer could make out the remains of their fire in the gloom. It had burned down completely, only a few smoldering embers remaining between the ashes. As a consequence, the air in the cave had become cool, almost cold, and a certain dampness had crept in.  
  
Listening carefully, he could hear the rushing of the rain coming down outside. The winds seemed to have calmed down, though, the main storm had passed. Hopefully, by morning the rain would have stopped, too.  
  
Lucifer knew he should probably get up and rekindle the fire. But he was very comfortable in his current position, lying on their improvised mattress, Maze's sleeping form a wonderfully warm weight on top of him. The blanket wrapped securely around them both kept out the chilly air, forming a cozy cocoon. It all made him very much disinclined to move.  
  
Besides, to get up he would have to shift his demon, and risk waking her up in the process. And in their millennia together, he had learned the hard way that it was best to let sleeping demons lie. A Maze awoken in the middle of the night was an extremely grumpy Maze, prone to violence. Well, even more prone to violence than usual.  
  
And so, after a few minutes of contemplation, he decided not to do anything. He wrapped his arms around his demon, enjoying the feeling of her smooth, warm skin beneath his hands. Maze made a small, contented noise and shifted slightly in her sleep, making Lucifer freeze until she settled back down. Slowly, the devil relaxed, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.  
  
****  
  
The next time Lucifer opened his eyes, bright morning light was filtering in from the entrance of the cave. Outside, birds could be heard singing their annoyingly cheerful morning songs. Bloody little buggers had woken him up. He should ask Maze to hunt them down and teach them a lesson.  
  
Thinking of his demon made the devil realize that he was alone in the cave. A quick look around showed that Maze's clothes were no longer lying next to his, but her backpack was still there. Just as he was wondering where she could have gone, the entrance of the cave darkened momentarily, and the demon came in.  
  
"Good morning, my darling!" Lucifer grinned as he cheerfully called out to her.  
  
Maze smirked and rolled her eyes at the overdone cheeriness. "Oh good, you're finally awake." She came over and held out a hand. "Come on, get up, and let's get out of here."  
  
The devil pouted. "What's the hurry?" He reached out and teasingly ran his hand up and down her calf. "Why don't we stay a little bit longer and have some more fun in our own private little love cave?"  
  
The demon shook her head. "No coffee, no food, no fun. I'm hungry, and we still have a three hour walk before us to reach the car."  
  
Lucifer sighed. "Oh, alright."  
  
He took her outstretched hand and let her pull him to his feet. While he put on his clothes, Maze folded up the blankets and stowed them in their backpacks. Once he was fully dressed, Lucifer looked around a touch wistfully.  
  
"This was quite nice, wasn't it?"  
  
Maze raised an eyebrow, but then gave him a wry smile. "As far as nights in a cave go."  
  
Lucifer chuckled. "Yes." He smiled at her, a spark of mischief in his eyes. "Perhaps we should come here again? You, me, some food and drink, and a sleeping bag for two?"  
  
"I'm not agreeing to anything right now. Get me some coffee and breakfast, and I might consider the suggestion."  
  
She smirked at him, and he simply had to step up to her and kiss her. "Very well, no agreements until the hungry demon is fed."  
  
He let his gaze travel over their cave again. "We should mark this space, leave some sign that it is ours."  
  
"What, do some naughty cave paintings?"  
  
Lucifer gave his demon a beaming smile. "Now that's a great idea!" He paused a moment to consider, then sighed. "Unfortunately, it'll have to wait until our next visit, we don't have the materials. But I really want to leave something."  
  
He thought for a moment. "Why don't we carve our initials into the wall?"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Oh yes. Come on, M + L with a heart around it. Wouldn't that be cute?"  
  
The outraged expression on his demon's face made him laugh.  
  
"No. We are not doing that. Absolutely not. No cutesy carvings."  
  
Still laughing, Lucifer gave in. "Alright. How about our sigils?"  
  
Maze considered the suggestion for a few seconds, then nodded. She pulled out one of her demon daggers and offered it to him. The devil shook his head.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
His demon shrugged. "Where do you want to do this?"  
  
Lucifer looked around for a moment, then indicated a spot on the cave wall right where they had been sitting the previous afternoon. "Here."  
  
Maze eyed the wall critically, then swiftly carved the demonic sigil signifying her name into it, the Hell-forged blade cutting the stone easily. When she was finished, she handed the knife to Lucifer, and he carved his own sigil next to hers, leaving a small space between them. Then he handed back the knife, took a step back and admired their work.  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
Maze had already put on her backpack and was standing by the cave entrance, looking back at him impatiently. When Lucifer gave her an exasperated look, she scowled at him.  
  
"What?! I'm hungry!"  
  
He rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth twitched in amusement. "Very well. Far be it for me to keep you from your well-deserved breakfast."  
  
He picked up his own backpack as she wordlessly left the cave. As soon as Maze was outside, a mischievous grin spread over the devil's face. Reaching into a pocket of the backpack, he pulled out a demon knife of his own. He quickly drew a small + in the space between the two sigils. And then, with a single sweeping stroke, he carved a heart around them.  
  
Reaching out with his free hand, he rubbed the marks gently, his grin morphing into a soft smile. If Maze agreed to come here with him again, she was going to give him Hell for this. But it was going to be worth it. Besides, fighting with Maze about small, inconsequential things like this was half the fun.  
  
Sliding the knife back into its pocket and shouldering his backpack, Lucifer left the cave and followed his demon, his mind already busy with plans for their return.


End file.
